Blood
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: Blood ran down his cheek... Straight teeth bit a swollen lip...“You are not my son.”... A cut down the side of his cheek that dripped blood on the floor... “You’re a Potter now, Sirius.”... But he was still a Black.


Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Blood ran down his cheek... Straight teeth bit a swollen lip..."You are not my son."... A cut down the side of his cheek that dripped blood on the floor... "You're a Potter now, Sirius."... But he was still a Black.

Blood

* * *

The grip on his shoulder grew increasingly hard as he walked along the crowded platform. Blood ran down his cheek from the open wound that was thankfully covered by his elegant hair. His mother pushed him through the barrier as his brother watched with innocent eyes. The younger followed, unable to see why his brother was being hurt. Why he was being smacked around. What had he done?

He wanted to ask his mother why. Why are you hurting my brother? But his mother looked upset. Thoughtfully, he followed his sibling and mother home... that's when the trouble started.

"Gryffindor?" the woman scolded. "GRYFFINDOR?!!"

Sirius stared at her, unwilling to show the pain he was feeling as she sent another curse his way. He took it, and the excruciating pain that made him feel like his insides were being torn to bits.

"Traitor," she said simply. "Befriending the son of Harold Potter. You're not a stupid boy, Sirius. Your father and I raised you the best we could. Surely you know that Auror's are weak—-"

"If they're so weak then why are you afraid?!" Sirius taunted, receiving not only a curse, but a slap across his face. The blood trickled down his lip and he wiped it away with tears in his eyes.

"Your father died at the hands of Harold Potter--"

"He deserved it!" Sirius yelled, receiving yet another smack across the face.

"How DARE you talk about your father in such a manner? How DARE you?"

Sirius dodged another curse before venturing to his room. The one place he was safe... for now.

* * *

Gray eyes skimmed the pages of the leather book. A shaking hand turned page after page. Straight teeth bit a swollen lip. The compartment door slipped open and Sirius quickly hid from view. James called to him, but he didn't respond.

"Sirius," James said, catching Sirius look up. His left eye was swollen, deep black and blue; his lower lip was swollen as well, with a cut along the lower part; one nostril had dried blood around it; and both eyes had tears.

James ran his fingers lightly around Sirius' eye. Hazel eyes traveled over his face, resting momentarily on each of the bruises, cuts, and blood stains. Lastly, the leather book was picked up and James' eyes looked over the page. They were spells; far more complicated than Sirius' third year skill level would accomplish.

"Pomfrey could help you," James whispered. "She'd never know it was your mum..."

Sirius looked away as a tear slid down his cheek. He had yet to complete his mother's wishes and stop talking to James. James had been his best friend since first year; and was still here, even now, in third year. His mother would have to get over that. Or he'd pay the consequences...

* * *

"YOU NEVER LISTEN! YOU NEVER STOPPED TALKING TO THAT MUDBLOOD LOVER!"

He backed into the window seal, dodging a plate that was thrown at him. A clash of thunder wasn't the only sound. He heard glass break, his mother's heavy breaths, and his brother creep down the stairs. Lightning aluminated the room, displaying a cut down the side of his cheek that dripped blood onto the floor.

"You are a Black," she said more calmly. "You do not associate with Potter's or Lupin's."

"Then I don't want to be a Black," he said bravely.

His mother stared at him, not speaking for what seemed to be twenty minutes. She held out her wand; her cold gray eyes boring into his own.

"You are not my son."

More dishes were thrown, swear words spoken, threats unleashed, until Sirius decided he had had enough. He ran up the stairs and into his room, throwing everything into his truck and locking it shut. He heard his mother at the door yelling... threatening him still. But he hitched his truck onto his broomstick and flew out into the stormy weather. Leaving behind the life he once had... the only remains were a Gryffindor flag and a stain of blood.

* * *

"Padfoot?"

Sirius sat on the porch, waiting for James to come; and he did. James let him in, and immediately the Potter's were talking to Sirius. He was explaining what had happened; how he had received the bruises that were covering his face. Mrs. Potter let out a soft sob and pulled Sirius into a hug, before healing the cuts and wiping off the blood. He seemed entranced by the blood, but his eyes fell to the floor when the Potter's offered him their home.

"You're a Potter now, Sirius."

He smiled fondly and thanked them, but he knew otherwise. He knew that when he looked into the mirror he'd stare at those gray eyes... the same eyes that his mother has. The one's he inherited along with her blood. And he knew that no matter where he lived, he would always be Sirius Black. He'd be mistaken for a murderer; he'd be hunted for; he'd be betrayed. But he was still a Black. Even if he lived with the Potter's; changed his looks; forgot the past; he'd always be a Black because of the one thing he can't live without.

Blood.


End file.
